p0rnariumfandomcom-20200215-history
NPCs
NPCs are non-player-characters, fictional people or entities which you can meet, interact with, or have an impact on. Some are nameless but others are more personal and all play a role in immersing you in the world, giving you things to do and actions to take other than items and places. Interactive Characters none i guess Randomly Encountered (Listed by Place that they are encountered, in no particular order) Northern Gate *Zellis Residential Streets Marketplace Park * Orgy ** Woman and Futa *** Result? ** Bukkake Group *** Masturbation? *** Arousal -decrease * Skinny Dipping ** Horny Man *** Say no to the Horny Man (He goes away) *** Punch him **** Possible Melee Combat Skill increase *** "Accept him" **** Arousal +increase (even if pass Anal Sex Skill challenge) and possible Anal Sex Skill increase **** Arousal -decrease if pass or Arousal +increase if fail and possible Fucking Sex Skill increase *** Fuck him **** Arousal -decrease if pass Fucking Sex Skill **** Arousal +increase if fail Fucking Sex Skill ** Pair of Large-Breasted Women *** Arousal +increase ** Beautiful Elf *** Ignore her *** Kiss her *** Fuck her * Woods ** The Spirit of Perversion *** If Given Futanari Trinket: **** Add a Cock ***** Increases Cum Volume ***** Can Have Multiple Cocks **** Add a Pussy ***** Can Have Multiple Pussies **** Add Testicles ***** Can Have Multiple Pairs of Testicles ***** Increases Cum Volume Accordingly **** Better Orgasms ***** Gain 8 to Penis Orgams Length ***** Gain 15 to Pussy Orgasm Length **** Add Breasts ***** Can Have Multiple Pairs of Breasts ***** Does Not Increase Milk Volume For Some Reason *** Arousal -decrease and possible Lust increase River *Fisherman: He looks no older than 25, with spiky black hair and green eyes. **No Known Result *Wounded Elf **Steal from Elf ***Chance to gain Subterfuge ****Currently does not award EP even if you succeed **Ignore the Elf **Help the Elf ***Transported to Hospital or: ***Lose 2 FP and 2 Hours Time *Wood Nymph **Fuck Her(must have a cock) ***+1 Cock Size with Huge Arousal increase or: ***Gain Nymph Dew, Medium Arousal increase and get covered in Nymph Cum(-10 Appearance/Lust/Charisma) **Ignore Her **Drink Her Milk ***Instantaneous Orgasm, complete with potential Lust gain Backwater District *Street Thugs **Fight Them ***Chance to Gain Broken Mirror item if win **Run Away ***Chance to Increase Athletics Skill ***Check Failure results in temporary -8 Intelligence and a trip to the Hospital **Pay Them 200 EP *Pickpocket **Chance to Increase Perception Skill **Throw a Rock ***Chance to Increase Ranged Combat Skill ***Success Nets a Substantial EP Bonus **Chase After Him ***Chance to Increase Athletics ***Success Nets a Substantial EP Bonus **Call For Help ***Get Laughed At *Flower Girl **Sells Aqua Sollya for 100EP *Top Notch Musicians **Temporary +10 Performance The Great Northen Highway *Orcish Raider At Mile 15 & 45 **Gain Orcish Potion if win **Automatically Drink Orcish Potion if lose **Raped by if lose *Lone Bandit **Nothing except combat experience if win *Futabus At Mile 30 **Submit ***Futabus Crystal if You Make Her Cum First ***10 Points Added to Lust if You Cum First **Fight Her **Run Static Characters Those that add flavor but don't do much besides provide backdrop. * Cumin Restaurant Owner/Manager? * Pubman Owner/Bartender?